Combat & désillusions
by little-road
Summary: Emma, une jeune infirmière militaire rejoint la guerre alors qu'elle n'y est pas obligée. (OS)


**Combat & désillusions**

Emma était une jeune infirmière dans un grand hôpital depuis deux ans déjà, et elle était heureuse dans sa vie.

Et puis vint la guerre. Le neuf décembre 1941 avait changé sa vie, comme des milliers d'autres personnes, et cela pour toujours.

Elle sentit alors qu'elle devait y prendre part, qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'utile pour aider les jeunes hommes qui s'engageaient par milliers.

Après quelques temps de réflexion, elle prit la décision de s'engager en temps qu'infirmière militaire. En mai 1944 elle embarqua sur un navire-hôpital vers le Pacifique. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était engagée pour toute la durée de la guerre avec un an supplémentaire si besoin. Mais l'important n'était pas là. Ce qui devait importer c'était d'aider au mieux ses jeunes compatriotes qui combattaient depuis deux ans maintenant sur le front face à des soldats japonais féroces.

Voilà des heures qu'elle veillait sur ce soldat. Il souffrait et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui, à part soulager un peu sa douleur, et attendre une amélioration de son état.

Elle lui fit un peu la lecture mais il avait du mal à écouter le moindre mot tant la douleur était intense. Et soudain il convulsa. Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de le maintenir en place tout en demandant à sa collègue d'aller chercher le médecin de garde. Il y avait urgence, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fallait faire vite.

Le soldat se calma peu à peu, son souffle devint saccadé et sa respiration ce fit difficile. Ses poumons cherchaient l'air indispensable à sa survie, en vain. C'était trop tard. Il était mort devant elle. Christopher Jones n'était plus.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Emma. Elle avait le sentiment d'être inutile ici. Elle entendit le médecin arriver mais ne bougea pas. Il avança et prit le drap pour recouvrit le visage du soldat. En se retournant il croisa les prunelles humides d'Emma et lui lança un regard compatissant. Puis il partit. La jeune femme quant à elle resta un moment, ne pouvant détacher son regard du soldat recouvert par le drap immaculé.

Après quelques minutes elle sécha ses larmes et se leva sans quitter le lit des yeux. Elle respira profondément et fit quelques pas pour s'en rapprocher. Elle repoussa le drap, et détacha la plaque d'identification du soldat. Ce jour-là, elle changea de vie. _Etre utile_ , tel était son but. Seul lui importait d' _être utile_.

 _-/-_

 _Peleliu_

Elle était assise là, sur le bord du bâtiment du terrain d'aviation qu'ils venaient de reprendre.

La peur commençait à s'atténuer, mais le vacarme des combats peinait à quitter ses oreilles.

Elle était vidée.

-On a tous peur, disait le capitaine Haldane, nous tous. Tout homme qui n'a pas peur est soit un menteur, soit mort. L'Histoire est pleine de guerres combattues pour différentes raisons. Mais cette guerre, notre guerre, je veux croire, je dois croire, que chaque pas à travers cet aérodrome, chaque homme blessé, chaque homme mort, que tout ça en vaut la peine car notre cause est juste. Bien sûr si une cause juste était accompagnée de bouffe et d'eau, je ne serais pas contre. Reposez-vous les gars.

Oubliant un instant qu'elle était une femme au milieu d'hommes, et qu'elle n'avait rien n'à faire là, elle enleva son casque. Elle se sentit un peu plus libérée après cela. C'était comme si elle avait brisé sa carapace. Sa natte tomba sur ses épaules.

C'est alors qu'en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva bloquée contre un pilier, maintenue fermement par le capitaine Haldane qui l'avait vue.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? cria-t-il

-Capitaine s'il vous plait, supplia Emma en levant les mains.

Celui-ci relâcha sa prise quelque peu déconcerté d'avoir trouvé une femme parmi ses hommes. Mais il voulait savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

-Je suis infirmière militaire, commença Emma, j'ai vu ce marine mourir devant moi sur le navire-hôpital USNC Haven.

Elle montra alors la plaque qu'elle portait autour du coup, le capitaine la prit et lu à haute voix : « _Private First Class Christopher Jones_ ». Emma eu le cœur serré à la simple évocation de ce nom.

-Je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester là-bas à attendre que l'on m'en amène d'autres encore et encore, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour eux, expliqua Emma, alors je n'ai pas réfléchit très longtemps et je suis venue. Je suis très bonne tireuse et je sais que je pourrais aider ici. Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas capitaine.

Le capitaine la considéra quelques secondes, cherchant à déterminer si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Mais il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans ses yeux.

Le lendemain la compagnie avait commencé son avancée dans les collines où nombre de leurs ennemis étaient cachés. Cette progression leur avait causé de nombreuses pertes : à chaque mètre prit, il fallait le payer. Emma avait les mains abîmées et de la cendre sur le visage comme tous les autres. Jamais elle n'avait pensé vivre de telles choses, aussi macabres et sanglantes, et pourtant elle y était.

Après leur retour de la première ligne, une fois à nouveau au terrain d'aviation désormais en leur possession, le capitaine Haldane leur avait accordé une matinée de congé. Ils avaient tous eu le droit à un repas chaud, le premier depuis des jours, et à une pause bien méritée au soleil.

Emma s'installa avec les autres au milieu des gravas de ce qui était un terrain d'aviation. Elle s'occupa de nettoyer son arme soigneusement, quand Burgin et Bill Leyden passèrent devant elle torse nu.

-Tu sais tu peux te mettre à l'aise toi aussi, lui dit Bill taquin

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Leyden, répondit Emma avec un sourire amusé

-Alors je vais rêver ! dit Bill en éclatant de rire

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait, avoua Burgin à Emma une fois Bill parti.

-Tu es sûr que l'on parle de la même personne Burgin ?

Burgin s'éloigna à son tour force de reconnaître que c'était bien du gout de leur camarade. Même si c'était uniquement pour faire rire.

Les deux s'installèrent à quelques pas de là, et discutait tranquillement quand un type arriva en demandant si quelqu'un avait des armes de soldat japonais. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Quel crétin !

-Ce que tu veux, je l'ai planqué dans mon cul va-y regarde ! lui répondit Bill Leyden

Emma sourit face à la répartie de Bill mais aussi devant la tête de son interlocuteur débouté.

-Les gars, salua le capitaine Haldane en venant vers eux, et mademoiselle Emma.

-Capitaine, salua Emma

Le capitaine posa son fusil debout contre un rocher et dit :

-Il ne faut jamais courir quand on peut marcher. Ne jamais marcher quand on peut se tenir debout. Ne jamais se tenir debout quand on peut s'asseoir. Ne jamais s'asseoir quand on peut s'allonger. Ne jamais s'allonger quand on peut dormir. Et ne jamais refuser une réserve d'eau propre.

-Amen, dit Sledge à la fin de la tirade.

A la fin celui-ci s'assit et enleva son casque après avoir retiré son équipement. Il conversa un peu avec Sledge, mais Emma n'écouta pas la conversation. Elle en profita pour défaire la natte qu'elle s'était faite des jours avant, et laissa ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules. Elle essaya ensuite tant bien que mal de les démêler avec ses mains. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient plus que paille et leur couleur or avait terni.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais les cheveux aussi longs lui dit Burgin non loin d'elle

-Et pourtant si ! lui répondit Emma, mais je les attache sinon je risque d'être gênée pour tirer.

Peu avant onze heures du matin, Emma rassemblaient ses affaires et elle allait suivre les autres quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu ne viens pas, lui dit le capitaine Haldane.

-Comment ça je ne viens pas capitaine ? demanda Emma, c'est parce que je suis une femme ?

-Tu n'as pas à être là, affirma Haldane

-Et pourtant je le suis.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Capitaine, je suis très bonne tireuse et je suis infirmière, vous avez besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

-Tu es un vrai marine, dit le capitaine avec un sourire, dans ce cas viens, mais je ne suis pas responsable si tu meurs.

-Je ne compte pas mourir capitaine, lui répondit Emma

C'était à leur tour d'aller en première ligne. Le capitaine Haldane emmena avec lui quelques hommes dont Burgin et Emma. La tension était palpable. Deux jours avant Hillbilly était mort alors qu'il était blessé et que des hommes, dont Sledge était venu comme brancardier l'évacuer loin du front. Il n'aura pas survécu au trajet. Plus on gagnait du terrain face aux japonais et plus ils devenaient agressifs. Ils ne lâcheraient rien quoi qu'il en coûte et cela ne s'améliorait pas de sitôt.

Ils avançaient prudemment dans ce décor presque lunaire et irréel fait de roches calcinées et de poussière. Là-bas, en face d'eux sur la colline, les japonais et leur artillerie. La mission était de prendre des renseignements sur leurs positions pour demander un éventuel bombardement aérien. C'était périlleux mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le face. Très vite ils essuyèrent des tirs nourris.

En une fraction de seconde Emma sauta en avant et s'intercala entre le capitaine Haldane et la balle qui aurait dû lui être fatale. Celle-ci la frôla au bras et elle s'écoula à côté du capitaine. Elle voulut se relever d'elle-même mais une violente douleur lui déchira le bras et elle dû se rallonger. Burgin l'aida à se relever, tandis que le capitaine se remit debout tout seul. Il continuait à la fixer, alors qu'Emma évitait son regard.

Elle s'en alla vers les lignes arrières aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le capitaine Haldane était dernière elle déterminé à la rattraper.

Emma avait mal et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le capitaine vint à sa hauteur et la prit par son bras blessé. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Mais le capitaine ne la lâcha pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? hurla le capitaine, regarde-moi !

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face, mais ne répondit rien. Elle releva la tête et regarda le capitaine avec ses prunelles humides. Il était en colère après elle, en colère qu'elle soit là alors qu'il voulait la mettre en sécurité en colère aussi contre ce soldat japonais qui l'avait blessée elle et pas lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans mot dire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il n'y avait plus rien au tour. Et puis, oubliant la bien séance, il l'embrassa. Sans réfléchir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même les visages mi- étonnés, mi- amusés des soldats. Certains ouvrirent des yeux ronds, devant cette scène surréaliste.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au capitaine pour tomber amoureux de cette femme si courageuse. Personne ne la forçait à être là, et d'ailleurs c'était aux hommes d'y être, mais elle avait choisi d'y prendre part elle aussi. Alors qu'elle aurait dû y être épargnée.

-/-

Ils dansaient au milieu d'un champ de ruine n'ayant que faire de la désolation alentour. Ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, et c'est tout ce qui leur importait. Là l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive, et malgré la destruction tout autour d'eux.

Ils vivaient avec l'odeur de brûlé et de mort, et se battaient la peur au ventre, espérant chaque jour que de ce carnage aboutirait un monde meilleur et une paix durable.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils étaient plus fort.

-/-

La mer s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, les vagues allant et venant sans se soucier des douleurs du monde.

Emma était assise là et regardait au loin. Andrew Haldane était mort quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se demandait si elle devait rester là ou bien partir le plus loin possible de ces îles de carnage.

 _-/-_

 _Okinawa_

Une femme japonaise en larme s'avançait vers eux. Elle était très pâle, ses joues étaient creusées et elle tenait un petit bébé qui pleurait lui aussi dans ses bras frêles.

Emma eu de la peine pour elle. Les civils qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la guerre en avait payé le prix en fin de compte. C'était du gâchis. Un immonde gâchis.

La femme semblait vouloir quelque chose des marines, mais ceux-ci, tout comme Emma, ne comprenait pas un nom de ce qu'elle disait. Pour leur faire comprendre elle tendis les bras : elle voulait qu'ils prennent son bébé. Et si une mère en venait à donner son bébé à ceux qui étaient de fait les ennemis de son peuple, alors c'est qu'elle devait être sacrément désespérée.

Emma s'avança alors doucement vers elle et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Burgin lui fit signe de vite revenir et s'éloigna donc de la mère qui pleurait toujours en criant des paroles incompréhensible. Et puis soudain elle explosa. Une kamikaze avec un bébé. La guerre était vraiment immonde.

Elle protégea le petit être de la déflagration du mieux qu'elle put en le callant contre elle. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. La jeune femme le berça doucement en lui murmurant une berceuse qu'elle connaissait de son enfance. Il s'apaisa et ses larmes se tarirent.

Quand elle revint vers les autres restés en arrière, tous la regardait, touchés par sa douceur. Une parenthèse dans ce monde obscure.

Elle examina ensuite longuement l'enfant, le prenant avec précautions, pour connaitre son état de santé. Au premier abord tout semblait aller, mais en examinant ses reins, elle senti que quelques chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient trop gros. Sans soin il mourait en quelques jours à peine.

-Eugène dans mon sac il y a une petite boite dans un linge. Tu dois voir une petite fiole transparente dedans.

Eugène regarda dans son packtage et trouva la boite. Il enleva le linge et tendit la fiole à Emma. Elle la prit et donna quelques gorgés au bébé. Sans le quitter des yeux elle rendit la fiole à Slege qui la remit dans sa boite. Le bébé s'endormit et son souffle devint à peine audible. Il mourut dans ses bras en quelques instants. Burgin s'approcha d'elle, mettant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Il serait mort en à peine deux ou trois jours, lui dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Ses reins étaient beaucoup trop gros et il aurait beaucoup souffert, pour mourir ensuite.

-Je sais Emma, je sais.

-/-

En 1945 ce cauchemar prit fin. En septembre les japonais signèrent l'armistice et le monde retrouva la paix. Du moins pour une poignée d'année.

Emma quant à elle eu une vie paisible. Elle reprit son travail d'infirmière et se rendit plusieurs fois en mission humanitaire dans différent pays. Elle ne se maria pas, et pensa jusqu'à sa mort à ce capitaine qui l'avait aimée quelque part sur une île perdue et désolée du Pacific.


End file.
